


A Little Alone Time...

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Implied Public Sex, M/M, Urination, Watersports, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9742274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two guys decide to have some fun...





	

“H-Haa..s-stop..” the figure pleads as you gently caress his balls,smiling teasingly. He blushes and squirms,trying to get away. You decided to have a little “alone time” with your friend…

“Come on,you know you like it…” you tease as you stroke his penis with a gentle finger. This causes him to gasp and jerk back,trying to get away. “S-Stop it..!!”

“Alright,I’ll stop..” you say and back off.

“Hey...w-we’re out in the open...someone could see us.” he pleads,his breathing a little unsteady. You two were completely hidden by conveniently stacked blocks,so you laugh at his attempt to get away.

“We’re completely hidden. Just you and me…” you tease as you gently pin him into a sitting position.

“W-Wha..are you..” he sputters.

“You’ll see..” you say simply as you circle your lips around his tender cock,causing him to nearly squeal.

“H-Hey..!! S-Stop..” he cries,squirming. You ignore his pleas and lick his dong,being gentle.

“Hh..S-Stop...nn...it f-feels weird…” he pleads through moans. “P-Plus…”

You take a break from licking and look up at him. “Plus what?”

“I-I gotta pee…” he whines,blushing and cupping his hands around his penis.

You gently pry his hands away,keeping him from shielding his cock. “So..?”

“W-What if I end up…”

“Chill out. It’ll be okay.” you say as you suck on his sensitive cock,it was rather warm. He squirms and moans trying not to let go,but with the pressure and your tender lips on him,it isn’t long before he gives up,peeing forcefully into your mouth. The warm liquid dribbles onto your tongue before you swallow every drop of his delicious piss before taking your lips off of his cock.

“H-Haa...I’m sorry…” he sputters,looking more relieved than embarrassed.

“It’s okay. Do you still have to…” You barely finish your sentence before he jerks forward suddenly,gasping as more golden liquid jets out and onto your face. He sighs,looking relieved.

“That’s better…” he sighs. When you’re sure he’s done you continue deep throating his tender cock,licking away any leftover urine.

“H-Haa..a-ah...please...be gentle…” he stutters through moans,obviously getting turned on as you suck and lick even more. You can feel his penis stiffen and throb against your tongue,and he feels this too as he jerks forward again,a startled,pained yelp escaping him. “I-It hurts..!!”

“Relax,it’s normal.” you say as you circle your tongue around his stiff,erect penis. This causes him to squeal,his body shaking.

“A-Ah!! S-Stop...you’re..nn...hh..m-making it worse..” he moans as you take one long lick at his cock before he muffles a pained scream as he comes, with your lips still latched onto his penis as the white goop jets out of him and into your mouth,some of it seeping down your throat before you swallow it all.

“Haa….haa...I-I…” he stutters,his breathing ragged.

“Now it’s your turn,” you say as you turn around and pull off your shorts,revealing your throbbing,erect cock and a gaping anus. You get on your knees,sort of inviting him in.

“I-I…” he stutters. “Okay…” He slowly and carefully forces his sensitive penis into your arse. You grit your teeth as he makes his way inside and begins to thrust slowly.

“Make sure you come inside,” you instruct,feeling his tender cock being thrust in and out of your anus. While he’s doing that you stroke your own cock with your hand.

“Do you w-want me...to go faster…?” he asks. You nod,and he speeds up his pace,his penis banging against the walls of your anus. He teasingly squeezes your butt cheek with one hand while stroking and tickling your balls with another hand. You like this as you moan pleasurably.

“Y-You...you like it...don’t you..” he teases through moans. The two of you go at this for a while until he suddenly starts to speed up. “I-I’m gonna...hhnn..g-gonna cum..!” he stutters. You grit your teeth and wait for him to come,staying in place against his thrusts-when at last he comes,thrusting suddenly and harder-and then he ejaculates,the warm white goop spraying all into your butt. He stays in there for a while and finally pulls out,his own cock limp and covered in his cum.

“You did good..” you say. Finally you gently force him onto his knees,straddling one of the blocks,revealing his glistening ass cheeks,moist with sweat.

“P-Please...be gentle..” he pleads,smiling somewhat. He’s ready for this,you can tell. You slowly force your way into his anus,grabbing his sides for support.

“A-Ah..nnh..f-faster…” he moans. Obeying,you thrust faster,listening to his moans. His mouth is agape,eyes rolled back,tongue hanging out. He’s turned on,you know it.

“Feels good,doesn’t it..?” you ask. He nods,moaning pleasurably. You lean onto his back,still thrusting,as you run your hands up his front, groping his flat,rock-hard chest as if he had breasts. He moans and squeals as a lone trickle of drool runs down his lips. “Y-You..nnh..really know h-how to...mmnn..turn a guy on..” he stutters,smiling. You continue thrusting as he copies what you did earlier,stroking his cock with his free hand.

“A-Ah..! I-I love y-you..!!” he cries out,his eyes rolled back in an intense orgasm.”I-I love you-!!” As he comes some more,the white goop jetting out of him onto the floor,you feel yourself building up for a climax also as you thrust more intensely. Finally you climax,pulling out and coming too,spraying his body with your cum. His breathing is ragged and unsteady,his shaking body covered in cum. You help him up and put back on his clothes.

“That was amazing..”he says simply,out of breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be a Luigi/Reader thing but ended up scrapping it at the last minute.


End file.
